Timm
Timm is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! He is the male worker in Papa's Bakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Pretzels Hates: Smooth Jazz Occupation: Competitive Dancer Timm has been a loyal customer of Papa Louie since the very beginning. Always keeping up with the times, Timm has been evolving his look throughout the years. He finally quit his job at “Quinn, Timm, and Associates” to pursue his lifelong dream of becoming a world champion dancer. Appearance Timm has fair skin, messy brown hair, and curved neck. He wears an orange collared shirt with gold buttons, a black slim blazer with gold brass buttons over it, denim blue pants held by a brown buckled belt, and a gold necklace. He also sports gold-rimmed fancy sunglasses with brown to beige gradient-tinted lenses and black and white sneakers with yellow laces. Clean-Up His hair and outfit got remodeled. Styles Style B Timm wears a golden yellow slim blazer over a white collared shirt studded by black buttons and orange pants held by a dark gray belt. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Green Peppers (left) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *6 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Bottom Bun *Cheese *Rare Patty *Pickle *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Taco with Beef *Cheese *Lettuce *Onions *Cheese *Mild Sauce Papa's Pancakeria *2 Pancakes *4 Bananas *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Ketchup *Pickle *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 BBQ Chicken Wings (all) *4 Celeries (all) *4 Red Peppers (all) *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Sauerkraut *Onions *Ketchup *Mustard *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Medium Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup, Cherry, Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Acorn *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup, Harvest Stripe Cookie, Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Cookie Dough *Vanilla Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Syrup *Chocolate Chips *Hazelnut Swizzle, Waffle Cone Wedge, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Three Cheese Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *3 Meatballs *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Gondola 500) *Regular Mafaldine *Three Cheese Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *Garlic Rush *5 Fried Ravioli *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Cookie Dough *Espresso Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Mousse *White Chocolate Syrup *3 Dipped Pretzels *Hazelnut Swizzle (left) Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Long John with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Chocolate Long John with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Pumpkin Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Long John with Pumpkin Pie Filling **Cocoa Powder **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles *Chocolate Long John with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Fudge Swirl Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Pumpkin Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Cocoa Powder **Candy Corn Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Wild Onion Chicken Wings *4 Celery *4 Red Peppers *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Green Peppers (all) *4 Red Peppers (all) *4 Banana Peppers (bottom) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pretzel Bread with Shredded Mozzarella *Regular Grill *Sauerkraut *Sliced Turkey *Southwest Sauce *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rosemary **Ketchup Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Tortilla with Shredded Mozzarella *Regular Grill *Sauerkraut *Sliced Turkey *Southwest Sauce *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rosemary **Ketchup Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup **Cherry Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Acorn *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup **Harvest Stripe Cookie Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Acorn *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup, Harvest Stripe Cookie, Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Taco Mia HD *Soft Taco with Beef *Cheese *Lettuce *Onions *Cheese *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Guacamole Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Cornbread with Beef *Fried Onion Strings *Lettuce *Onions *Cheese *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Guacamole Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Wagyu **Cream Cheese *Hibachi Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Tapioca Pearls Holiday (BavariaFest) *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Brezn **Cream Cheese *Brezn *Sauerkraut *Hibachi Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Tapioca Pearls Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Soft Taco with Beef *Cheese *Lettuce *Onions *Cheese *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Guacamole Holiday (BavariaFest) *Pretzel Crisp with Beef *Cheese *Sauerkraut *Onions *Cheese *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Guacamole Papa's Pancakeria HD *2 Pancakes *4 Bananas *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cocoa Holiday (Thanksgiving) *2 Pancakes *4 Pecan Pralines *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle *Drink: **Small Pumpkin Spice Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Olive Oil with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *4 Artichoke Hearts (top) *4 Green Peppers (all) *4 Banana Peppers (bottom) *4 Red Peppers (all) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Holiday (Halloween) *Ecto Stuffed Crust *Purple Pesto with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *4 Smoked Oysters (top) *4 Green Peppers (all) *4 Banana Peppers (bottom) *4 Red Peppers (all) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Hot Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Sauerkraut *Onions *Ketchup *Mustard *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Large Buttered Popcorn Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Hot Dog on a Pumpernickel Roll *Stuffing *Onions *Gravy *Mustard *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dream Cream Soda **Large Pumpkin Spice Popcorn Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 34 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 54 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 35 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 5 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 45 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 18 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 4 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 9 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 4 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 29 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 4 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 32 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 39 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 39 Unlockables *In Papa's Pancakeria, he is unlocked with Bananas. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Mocha Frosting. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Hazelnut Swizzle. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Cheesy Bread. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Espresso Syrup. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Pumpkin Pie Filling. *In Papa's Wingeria HD, he is unlocked with Red Peppers. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Southwest Sauce. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Soft Taco. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Hibachi Sauce. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Pumpkin Pie Drizzle. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Pumpkin Spice Popcorn. Stickers Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Scooperia Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He earned more votes than Robby and Allan winning the Pineapple Division along with Utah. He then lost to James in the division finals. *2012: He earned more votes than Johnny in the first round of the Cheddar Division. He then lost to Tony in the division finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Mindy. *2013: He earned more votes than Wally and Allan winning the Fizzo Division with Willow. He then lost to James in the semi-finals. *2014: He earned more votes than Gremmie in the first round but lost to Carlo in the division finals. He did earned enough votes to finish in second place with Sasha. *2015: He earned more votes than Hugo and Kenji winning the Buffalo Division with Scarlett. He then lost to Hacky Zak in the semi-finals. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Trivia *Although Timm did not appear in Papa's Freezeria, he makes a cameo appearance in "Go for the Gold" and "The Gang's All Here" badges. *The background used for his Flipdeck is similar to Hugo's. *He and Matt had lost to James twice in Papa's Next Chefs competitions. *He is the only playable character in Papa Louie 3 who does not attack with a weapon, similar to Ninjoy in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Order Tickets Timm Pizzeria.png|Timm's Pizzeria order Timm Burgeria.png|Timm's Burgeria order Timm Taco.png|Timm's Taco Mia! order Timm's Pancakeria Order.png|Timm's Pancakeria Order Timm HD.png|Timm's Burgeria HD order Timm_zps210e14dc.jpg|Timm's Wingeria Order Timm Hot doggeria.png|Timm's Hot Doggeria order Timm BTG.png|Timm's Burgeria To Go! order Timm Thanks.png|Timm's Cupcakeria order during Thanksgiving Timm Cupcakeria.png|Timm's Cupcakeria regular order Timm HD Freeze.png|Timm's Freezeria HD order Timm Gondola.png|Timm's Pastaria order during Gondola 500 Timm Pasta.png|Timm's Pastaria regular order Timm Freeze.png|Timm's Freezeria To Go! order Timm Thanksgiving.png|Timm's Donuteria order during Thanksgiving Timm DOnut.png|Timm's Donuteria regular order Timm WHD.png|Timm's Wingeria HD order Timm PTG.png|Timm's Pizzeria To Go! order Timm's Order during Cinco de Mayo.png|Timm's Cheeseria Order during Cinco de Mayo Timm Cheeseria.png|Timm's Cheeseria regular order Timm CTG.png|Timm's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Timm Cupcakeria To Go.png|Timm's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Timm Thanksgiving CHD.png|Timm's Cupcakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Timm CHD.png|Timm's Cupcakeria HD regular order timmtmhs.png|Timm's Taco Mia HD order during Starlight BBQ timmtmh.png|Timm's Taco Mia HD Order Papa's Sushiria Timm (Holiday).png|Timm's Sushiria order during BavariaFest Papa's Sushiria Timm (Regular).png|Timm's Sushiria regular order Timm Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Timm's Taco Mia To Go! order during BavariaFest Timm Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Timm's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Timm (Holiday).png|Timm's Pancakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Pancakeria HD Timm (Regular).png|Timm's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1181.JPG|Timm's Pizzeria HD order during Halloween IMG 1182.JPG|Timm's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Timm (Holiday).png|Timm's Hot Doggeria HD order during Thanksgiving Hot Doggeria HD Timm (Regular).png|Timm's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Timm (Holiday).png|Timm's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Timm (Regular).png|Timm's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Gallery Evolution of timm.jpg Timm (Taco Mia).png Timm 3.png Timm 2.png Comingsoon 01.jpg Timm108points.png Angry Timm.png R14.jpg Timm new apps.png|"Papa's App-eria?" Day 1 Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg U Mad.png Troll Cooper.png|U mad? IMG0203A.jpg Perfect Cupcakes for Timm.png Fizzo winners.jpg Poor Timm (Old Appearance).png timm and punch.png Hallway Hunt - Timm (Pastaria).png Perfect Pasta for Timm.png Perfect Pasta for Timm 2.png Timm is not pleased.jpg PRECIOUS CHILD.PNG Timm!!.PNG 4th Of July.png Much people.jpg (Pastaria) Timm before star customer.png Timm ordering.png Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.37.57.png Timm unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.12.01.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png BonVoyagePart1.jpg Frame3.jpg Frame4.jpg Frame5.jpg Frame6.jpg Frame8.jpg Timm Taco Mia Perfect.png|Timm loves his perfect taco! Buffalo round3a.jpg Capture37.jpg Capture36.jpg Awards buffalo.jpg Timm is SO PERFECT.PNG Timm pl3.png|Timm's outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Timm Cheeseria Perfect.png|Timm is happy with his perfect cheese sandwich and fries! Cus.JPG Workersdancing.jpg 1656099 1507143119594325 6019527529637933858 n.jpg bandicam 2016-04-20 19-17-54-985.jpg Timm corn.png Timm at Papa's Bakeria.jpg Timm1.png timm.PNG Christmas 2016 lg.jpg Cecilia and Timm in Papa`s Sushiria.png Timmpura.png|Getting Timmpura with Bakeria Chefs angry timm.PNG Bakeria Sakura Bay.png|Timm and Cecilia talking in Sakura Bay Timm's Dance Studio.png|Timm receives the Dance Studio from Papa Louie Yay-0.png TimmQuinnDancing.png|Timm dancing with Quinn in Hot Doggeria Perfect Pancakes.PNG|Perfect breakfast for Timm EE1EFF00-B3C0-4E9C-A1BB-854FEFC97E0C.png|Perfect pizza! IMG_0214.PNG|Gold Star Customer. Papa's Bakeria Intro - Timm waits by his phone.png Papa's Bakeria Intro - Timm's phone rings.png Papa's Bakeria Intro - Timm gets the dance studio job.png Papa's Bakeria Intro - Timm is heading into work.png Papa's Bakeria Intro - Timm sees the closed dance studio.png Papa's Bakeria Intro - Timm is devastated.png Papa's Bakeria Intro - Sad Timm.png Papa's Bakeria Intro - Papa Louie reaches out to Timm.png Papa's Bakeria Intro - Timm takes the chef job.png Fan Art Timm art.png timm and quinn.jpg Chefs Tamatim.jpg|By Tamatim Cecilia Timm DokiDokiTsuna.jpg|By DokiDokiTsuna Timm Chibi.jpg|Chibi Timm by Rafael54425 4thofJulybyFraKow49.jpg|By FraKow49 Episode Timm.PNG|Timm in Episode Flipline - Timm.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Worker Category:T Characters